fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Icy Cold Gaming Industries
Day 1 Greetings, friends! Welcome to Day 1 of the Fantendo Carnvial Showcase...or at least, my companie's first day of the showcase. We'll mostly be showcasing existing games, with a special surprise on day 3. For now, let's focus on my most recent project. Cartoon Network 25 is my most recent work as of 2/12/16, and as of right now, I'm really proud of it. It's what I couldn't do with Cartoon Network: Legacy, and that's what makes me so happy I'm working on it. For those who care, this won't be part of the Vicinity Saga, which me and are working on together. I was debating if I should do this, but we're spoiling some of the unlockable characters right now. Particularly, four of them. All of which were chosen for their unique fighting abilities. *Mojo Jojo: Hailing from the original Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo can use his many inventions to help him fight. Whether it's a standard ray gun or mini drones of himself he can send out, Mojo is a very tactical character, in which you must play to your strengths. *Connie: Connie comes from Steven Universe, and is obviously a sword wielder. Connie has mediocre defense, but her sword packs a punch. She's extremely fast, so you can get your attacks in on your opponents before they attack you. *Demongo: Demongo is from the Samurai Jack series, and was Aku's most powerful minion. Aku isn't making it in this time, but Demongo can fill that void! Demongo can "absorb your soul," freezing you for a few seconds. He can also teleport and summon warriors for a short time using the souls he has. *Robot Jones: Of course! Anyone who knows me knows that Robot Jones would get in! He's much like Kirby, in which he can steal an ability from any character, particularly their most overpowered one. However, if one powerful hit makes contact with him, he loses the power. I'll be updating the page later today with these four characters. And now... the story mode. Everyone, meet The Cartoonium Theorum. It'll be the game's story mode, and OH, BOY. Let me tell you, I'm pretty sure you'll like it. The story centers around Mojo Jojo accidentally opening a hole in the Cartoon Network multiverse, and things in different dimensions get replaced by other things. Want an example? Mojo's Volcano and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends get switched, so now the entire Foster crew is stuck in Townsville while Mojo takes up space somewhere else. And over time, it gets worse! So now all of the playable characters must band together to stop Mojo, along with stop his unintentional creation: The Being. I'll be adding that soon, but what do you think of the reveal so far? Leave your comments down below. But tomorrow...let's look at my old works... WAIT!!!!!!! I forgot to announce one thing about this game! And it's in a trailer...in a text format. The trailer starts out with Dexter in his mech fighting the Powerpuff Girls, while Steven is fighting Ben 10. Ben turns into Four Arms and tries to take Steven down, but only succeeds in knocking him into Bubbles, knocking her out. Dexter is trying to hold off as Buttercup starts to break the mech. Dexter punches her into the air and she falls back down, knocking her out, too. Dexter stomps towards Ben and raises his mech's arm, only for it to get cut off by a blue beam of light. Dexter turns his mech around and stares at the being, along with Ben, Steven, and Blossom, only to see Anakin Skywalker. That's right! Cartoon Network 25 is going to have 3rd party characters! And Anakin won't be the last one, either! Anakin will be representing Cartoon Network's previous ties with Star Wars, particularly the Clone Wars cartoon! More 3rd party characters will be revealed over time! Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages